Danza de corazones, un problema de amor
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando hay mas de un corazon en tu pensamiento...
1. Prologo

Danza de Corazones; Un problema de amor

Esta es mi primera Historia y espero que les agrade por que vino por medio de un sueño del que no querrán que despierte.

________________________________________________________________________________

Prologo

El sol sale por el horizonte sobre Amity Park y por ende el gran edificio de "Fenton Works" en una habitación en la planta alta se escucha un despertador; es el cuarto de Daniel que ha tenido muchas noches extenuantes por su papel de héroe que cuida la ciudad de fantasmas además de su otra identidad como estudiante de Casper High.

El joven se levanta pesadamente y se incorpora, se quita la pijama y se pone la ropa de siempre su pantalón azul y camisa blanca. Abajo se oye la voz de su madre

-El desayuno esta listo-

-¡Esta bien ahora bajamos! – se oye al unisonó pero Danny es el único que bosteza después de decirlo.

Sale del cuarto y baja al comedor don d ya se encuentran su hermana y su padre atornillando una extraña caja.

-¡Hey! te vez terrible cariño sucede algo-dijo su madre preocupada

-Es que no ha dormido bien estos días-

-No te preocupes mama yo lo cuidare y no le pasara nada-dio jazz guiñiendo el ojo a Danny.

-¿Que es eso papa?- Pregunto la chica consternada.

- Esto es mi nuevo invento fíjate Danny, la he llamado la caja de sueños Fenton, suena una música relajante y con ella los fantasmas caen dormidos como un tronco y así es mas fácil atraparlos, y funciona con solo abrirla no es increíble- Jack abrió la caja de donde salió una tonada melodiosa que llego hasta la parte fantasma del chico , por lo cual comenzó a dormitar.

- Ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir– dijo el joven con un sobresalto tomando la mano de su hermana.

Ambos llegan a tiempo a Casper High después de haber tomado el autobús, los alumnos caminan por los pasillos y el ojiazul se separa de su incomoda carga (su hermana), de pronto observa a sus amigos la chica gótica y el nerd electrónico.

-¡Te vez horrible viejo!-comento Tuck

-Si, deberías darle un descanso a la cacería de fantasmas por un tiempo y comportarte como un estudiante "normal"-dijo Sam con énfasis en la ultima palabra

- No puedo , y aunque quisiera ¿a quien le dejaría mi lugar? Amity Park no puede cuidarse sola y si mis padres intervienen será horrible-

- Tal vez a ella- contesto Sam señalando a Valerie

-¿Pero a ella? que te pasa te sientes bien, además no creo que su padre la deje…

- ¿no me deje que Fenton?- escucho tras el

Dio media vuelta, estaba Valerie abrazando sus libros con una mirada de indiferencia para los tres.

-Eh… um… ah…-balbuceaba pasando la mano por su cabello- Este… ¿que si quisieras tener una cita conmigo mañana?-

Sus amigo quedaron con la boca abierta al oír las palabras del chico, pero se sorprendieron aun mas por la respuesta de la chica.

-¡Esta bien!, pasa por mi a las ocho en punto ni un minuto mas tarde me entendiste Fenton.- después de esto camino hacia el salón.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿en que estabas pensando?- dijo la gótica con un tono rojo de furia en su rostro.

-No tuve opción es lo primero que me llego a la mente, al momento también pensé que no aceptaría-

-¡Bien ahora tienes una cita con Val la chica cazafantasmas! -dijo su amigo con un tono irónico

La campana sonó después del evento mas extraño que habían visto aquellos tres individuos……

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1 La hermosura de Londres

Esta es la segunda parte y espero que les guste el hilo de la historia comenten para poder mejorar o si no para seguir con mi estilo propio

_________________________________________________________

Cap1 La Hermosura de Londres.

La campana había sonado para anunciar el inicio de las clases, ya en el salón los tres amigos se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes. El profesor Lancer entro con un paso apresurado, se paro junto a su escritorio y dejo sus carpetas sobre este, se entono tosiendo un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Jóvenes hoy es un día memorable aquí en la escuela Casper ya que tenemos una estudiante de intercambio qué viene desde Inglaterra!, dejen que se presente ella, pasa por favor-

Se abrió la puerta del salón y todos con una expectación esperaban a ver quien era la que entraba por esa puerta; entro una joven hermosa de ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello largo y rubio como el trigo, complexión delgada; una Venus, llevaba un atuendo sencillo, una playera blanca y una falda corta roja con unos zapatos que combinaban, además de tener al hombro izquierdo una mochila naranja de un solo tirante.

-Hola mi nombre el Laura Watson, mucho gusto vengo de Londres-

-Bienvenida señorita, tome asiento donde le plazca vamos a empezar la lección de hoy- dijo el profesor

Laura miro a todas direcciones y solo observo un lugar vacio que estaba nada mas ni nada menos que detrás del ojiazul. Camino tranquilamente y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón de Daniel comenzó a acelerarse drásticamente.

Termino la clase y llego la hora del almuerzo, todos seguían a la estudiante de intercambio como moscas a un panecillo con miel. Todos alegaban que era la más hermosa joven que había pisado suelo de Casper aun mas que la popular y plástica Paulina, lo que hizo que comenzara a engendrar celos hacia la rubia.

Todas las mesas decían tener un lugar disponible para ella, entre estos Dash y compañía a regañadientes de Paulina, ella miro de reojo y una mesa no la llamaba era la de los "inadaptados" (Sam, Tuck y Danny); y era por que la chica estaba aun enojada con Danny por lo que había sucedió al iniciar el día.

Ella se acerco con un paso regular y su bandeja repleta de "bocadillos" de la cocina.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí compañeros?-

-¡Claro que puedes!; mi nombre es Tucker Foley, ella es Samantha y el chico Daniel.

-¡Tucker!, puedes sentarte pero espero que no seas una presumida chica superficial como todas las de tu aspecto-dijo lo ojivioleta con su indiferencia a las chicas "materiales"

-Claro que no soy así a mi también me desagradan ese tipo de personas, así que te comprendo Samantha, ¿tu eres el que esta frente a mi en clase verdad Daniel?-

-Danny… esta bien-dijo el ojiazul

-Y a mi también me puedes tutear ya que me comprendes-dijo Sam

De pronto se escucho un ruido estridente en la cocina y la encargada salió corriendo, el sentido fantasma del héroe se alerto.

-¡EL MENU DE HOY ES CARNE A LA PARRILLA!-dijo la señora cocinera en su forma de monstruo de carne.

Todos comenzaron a correr; mientras que la gótica y el nerd se llevaron a la chica de intercambio y el único que se quedo fue Danny quien se transformo en su alter ego fantasmal.

-¡Oye! El menú ya esta servido, así que vete de aquí señora cocinera- lanzo un ectorrayo pero ella lo repelió con un escudo de carne.

-Pobre niño, estas desnutrido lo que le hace falta a tu dieta es ¡PROTEINAS!

Ella lanzo la comida, Danny hizo una barrera y contraataco con un ectorrayo a dos manos, solo que no le apunto al fantasma sino al suelo y ella cayo, el ojiverde saco el famoso termo y encerró a la atroz fantasma, Laura logro liberarse de los amigos de él y entro de nuevo en la cafetería viendo al héroe.

-¿Quién era ella y quien eres tú?-

-Ella era un fantasma el de la señora cocinera y yo… soy… ¡Danny Phantom!-

De pronto un rayo rojo paso por un lado del fantasma

-Deja de molestar a los mujeres inocentes, fantasma de cuarta categoría-dijo Val en su traje de cazafantasmas.

-Yo me voy, hasta luego señorita- se volvió intangible y salió de la cafetería llegando hasta el cuarto de las escobas donde se volvió humano.

Mientras tanto todos regresaban a la cafetería para observar un desastre Val salió volando y ahí quedo la chica rubia, la hermosura de Londres, Inglaterra……

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo2 El nuevo fantasma en la ciudad

Creo que avanzo muy rápido espero que les este gustando es lo que mas me haria feliz.

Capitulo 2: El Nuevo Fantasma En La Ciudad

Sam y Tucker regresaron después del alboroto con la señora cocinera en la cafetería de Casper High, se acercaron hacia Laura ella estaba como ida del mundo hasta que volteo y les pregunto.

-¿Quién es Danny Phantom?-

-Bueno… es…-balbuceo la chica

-Es un superhéroe que se encarga de combatir los fantasmas que se encuentran en el mundo real, a pesar de que el es uno de ellos-interrumpió el moreno

-¡WOOW!, es en serio siempre había querido conocer un fantasma; por cierto ¿Dónde esta Danny?-

-Este… veras… el…-

-¡Aquí estoy!, lo lamento es que los fantasmas me dan mucho miedo y soy el primero en correr, ¿parece que no terminamos el almuerzo?-

Siguieron caminando las horas hasta que la escuela acabo por fin, en las calles las personas caminaban como si nada entre ellos los tres amigos platicando sobre la chica rubia de intercambio, pasaron a través del parque cuando una luz verde los alerto y su sentido fantasma del chico volvió a aparecer.

-¡Oh no!, cúbranme. ¡TRANFORMACION!- y se convirtió-¿donde se encontrara?

Se vio un pequeño portal de donde salió un fantasma, era un joven con el cabello largo y blanco; abrió sus ojos y su iris era rojo, piel verdosa y vestía al estilo del siglo XVIII en la guerra de independencia de EUA.

-No quiero hacerles daño solo busco a una fantasma llamada Cristine McLone, si me dicen donde se encuentra la llevare de nuevo a la zona fantasma de donde no debió haber salido. Pero sino lo hacen la buscare aunque que tenga que destruir este patético pueblo.-dijo aquel ser

-No conozca a esa fantasma que dices y no permitiré que destruyas el pueblo-

-¡Entonces apártate!-lanzo un rayo al héroe que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y lo tiro al suelo, volviendo a su forma humana instantáneamente.

-¡Danny!- grito la ojivioleta

Tuck saco el termo disparando hacia el extraño quien se cubrió de un aura amarilla y repelió la onda, solo extendió un dedo y disparo hacia el nerd para desbalancearlo.

-¡TONTOS!- y desapareció

El héroe despertó y pregunto que había pasado.

-Le dispare con el termo pero no entro lo cubrió un aura y después disparo para distraerme y se fue-

-Parece que nos enfrentamos a alguien muy superior a nuestros conocimientos de fantasmas o a alguien que conoce lo que usamos y sabe como evadirnos; tal vez tenga que hacerle una visita a Plasmius. Pero primero quiero llegar a casa-

Los chicos llevaron a Daniel a casa, al llegar la gótica toco el timbre y la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver quien abrió la puerta era Laura y sus padres le estaban dando una vuelta por la casa.

-Entra cariño ella es…-dijo su madre al ser interrumpida por su hijo

-Laura ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, es que no tengo familiares o alguien que me aloje mientras estoy aquí, por eso tus padres decidieron darme asilo-

-Ahora ven te mostraremos el laboratorio de la familia Fenton donde creamos todo tipo de utensilios para cazar y capturar fantasmas-dijo Maddie

-¿fantasmas?, ¡que emocionante!-

-Ni tanto –concluyo Jazz

Todos bajaron al sótano excepto los tres amigos los cuales subieron al cuarto del ojiazul.

-¡Genial!, la chica de intercambio esta en tu casa. ¿Qué se siente Danny?

-Tucker déjalo descansar-dijo la joven oscura

Mientras ellos discutían el ya se había recostado y se durmió inmediatamente, el chico de gorra roja salió de la habitación quedándose Sam un poco, arropo al joven con las cobijas y beso su mejilla saliendo al instante.

En su mente se formulaba un pensamiento que ella creía imposible, "¿me estaré enamorando de él?". Mientras tanto en el laboratorio el resto de los Fenton mostraban los inventos a Laura desde el termo hasta…

-Y este mi querida niña es el Portal fantasma la única conexión continua con la zona fantasma don de viven los seres que no pudieron descansar en paz-dijo Jack

-¿zona fantasma?-

-Si un lugar tétrico de donde vienen esos seres a nuestro mundo por portales que ellos crean y este es el único en el mundo-

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que llego la hora de la cena y el joven seguía dormido. En sus sueños veía el rostro de Laura que se transformaba en el fantasma nuevo, el cambiaba pero entre la transformación un rayo cayo y separo sus identidades, mandando al Phantom a la zona fantasma dejando al Fenton en las garras del fantasma que lo lanzaba a un agujero oscuro, por ultimo se oía una carcajada mientras Danny caía.

Despertó con sudor en su cuerpo y en su buro se encontraba la cene y en la puerta su hermana.

-Deberías tener mas descanso ¿no lo crees?. Y por cierto Laura dormirá en mi habitación-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Por que soy tu hermana mayor, tontuelo. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, el comio todo lo que había en el plato y llevo el plato a la cocina cuando su sentido volvió a llamar, rápidamente se transformo y salió para ver al fantasma rondando por las calles.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Edward McLone, chico, eres diferente mitad humano. Pero si te atreves a detenerme en la búsqueda de mi hermana, no sabrás lo que podría ocasionar ya que en la zona fantasma sus poderes son controlados, aquí es casi invencible como yo, a menos que tengas un poder similar.-

-Te ayudare a encontrarla pero no causes problemas ¿trato?-

-No acepto- y se desvaneció.

-Vaya pero ya que estoy fuera creo que iré a ver a Plasmius- bajo al sótano y tomo el vehículo espectro a toda velocidad para la casa de Vlad Masters……

Continuara…

Espero terminar esta historia pronto en el siguiente capitulo quien es esa extraña figura que ronda por Amity Park descúbranlo.


	4. Capitulo 3 La chica fugitiva

Danny Phantom

Danza de corazones

Espero que les este gustando esta historia no se pierdan ningún detalle puede ser que cambie todo drásticamente, he tardado por estar viendo series XD.

DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino al señor (reverencia) Butch Hartman

Capitulo 3 La chica fugitiva

Después de horas de navegar el chico llego a Wisconsin a la mansión de Vlad Masters su archirrival, aterrizo en la entrada principal, descendió y fue a tocar el timbre pero nadie lo atendió, camino y toco a puerta y esta se abrió, el ojiazul entro cuidadosamente y vio a su enemigo en una burbuja ectoplasmica en su forma fantasma. Así que alguien había vencido a Plasmius, el héroe cambio a su modo fantasma y con un rayo reventó la burbuja, Vlad cayó e inmediatamente después volvió a su forma humana, estaba magullado e inconsciente.

Danny lo tomo y lo coloco en el sillón. Pasaron algunos minutos de esa forma, después fue despertando poco a poco.

-¿Daniel que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está la chica?-

-¿De qué hablas? ya estabas así cuando llegue, además vine aquí porque un fantasma en mi ciudad está buscando a su hermana y genera un gran desastre-

-¿Hermana?, tal vez sea la chica que salió de mi portal fantasma. Me ataco y dijo que por fin era libre, trate de detenerla pero me ataco con un rayo muy poderoso y me metió en esa burbuja. Yo recuerdo haberla visto antes en un libro, ven ayúdame a buscar en la biblioteca.

-¡Esta bien te ayudare a buscarla!, tal así pueda quitarme a ese dolor de cabeza-

Caminaron a la biblioteca en una tregua temporal y comenzaron a buscar en cada libro que había ahí, era enorme, después de una hora Masters profirió un grito

-¡Aquí esta! y dice:

"Un año antes de que se declarara la independencia de Estados Unidos, el viudo Barón Jule McLone llego de Inglaterra con sus hijos Edward y Cristine, ellos tenían un vinculo muy estrecho eran mellizos. Meses después Jule y Edward murieron en un ataque de independentistas, Cristine se quedo sola. Vago por meses queriendo hallar una forma de traerlos a la vida, hasta que lo hizo, un pendiente que interconecto el mundo humano con la zona fantasma y se fundió con el fantasma de su hermano y se convirtieron en una raza diferente de fantasmas, podían pasar de humanos a fantasmas pero con una restricción de que recordaban lo que había hecho su forma contraria, además de adquirir poderes muy superiores por la fusión. Atormentaban a la población, eran seres poderosos. Un hechicero oyó de los desastres y los regreso a la zona fantasma, pero el pendiente se perdió"

-¿Eso es todo?, vaya que historia.-

-Así es Daniel, ellos son más fuertes que tú y yo juntos, idearemos un plan para capturarlos.-

-¿Cómo los capturamos?, Tuck trato de hacerlo pero no entro en el termo-

-¡No entran!, esto es grave tal vez sea….-

-¿Qué?-

-El vinculo de mellizos. Ellos deben ser capturados juntos no separados-

-El desea encontrarla y llevársela no me parece tan malo, pero es una carga-

-Tenemos que encontrarla. Yo seguiré investigando es mejor que te vayas a casa, ya es tarde, salúdame a tu madre-

-Ni lo sueñes-

Salió de la casa de Masters subió al vehículo y salió directamente a su casa, casi al llegar a los limites de Amity Park su sentido fantasma se alerto, descendió y salió transformándose. Apareció una figura femenina muy delgada, cabello corto, gris, con un vestido largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, sus ojos rojos carmín al igual que sus labios, su rostro mostraba inocencia que cautivaba los sentidos, se acerco lentamente hacia Danny.

-¿Tú eres…? , ¿Cristine…? , ¿No es así?-

-¡claro! y tu el guapo y famoso chico fantasma Danny Phantom, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas, y ahora mismo te mandare a la zona fantasma al igual que tu hermano-

Formo una esfera de ectoplasma y se la iba a lanzar, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. ella había comenzado a cantar con una dulzura que cautivaba los sentidos y paralizaba el cuerpo de Danny, avanzo un poco y sus rostros ya estaban cerca e inesperadamente le dio un beso que dejo petrificado al ojiverde.

-Nos vemos Danny Phantom-desvaneciéndose enseguida

Danny volvió a su forma humana si querer y se dirigió a casa en la nave, como si fuese un zombie o una marioneta embelesado por ese beso, era la primera vez que esto ocurría pero seguía pensando " ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Esto es imposible? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?".

Termino por llegar al laboratorio, salió, voló a su cama y termino por dormirse. Mientras que en el edificio de enfrente la sombra de un fantasma que lo observaba mientras el sol comenzaba a reflejarse en el cielo

CONTINUARA…

En el siguiente capítulo las espías son malas cuiden sus espaldas


	5. Capitulo 4 La espia

Danny Phantom Danza de Corazones

Espero que les este gustando por que a mi me fascina además ya tengo mas fics en puerta por favor dejen reviews esos me dan animo para seguir.

Y recuerden los personajes que estamos leyendo no son míos son de Butch Hartman-. Y espero que entre en razón y nos de mas Danny para rato.

Capitulo 4 La espía

El amanecer llego y la alarma del reloj de Danny sonó, se levantó dándose cuenta que se había dormido con la ropa del día anterior. Busco ropa en su closet lo único que quedaba era la ropa negra cuando Freakshow lo había controlado, de color de la noche como su amiga gótica, no tuvo mas opción que ponérselas aunque no le desagradaban sino que le hacia pensar en Sam. Con el nuevo cambio de ropa salió de su cuarto tropezándose con Laura en el camino a la cocina.

-Daniel, ¡buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?

-Casi nadie me habla de usted, dime Danny y dormí muy bien gracias. ¿Qué pareció nuestra casa esta noche?-

-Es increíble todo lo que tienen tus padres, pero corramos o llegaremos tarde-

En la mesa del desayuno no hablo nadie mas que Danny y Laura, el le contaba las anécdotas que había pasado con sus amigo y ella como era el lugar de donde venía. Pasado esto Jack llevo a laos chicos alas puertas de la escuela Casper en la camioneta de batalla. Ahí se encontraba la chica ojivioleta y el moreno.

-¡no lo puedo creer Danny! ¿Te hiciste gótico?-pregunto Sam con un tono dulce

-no lo que pasa es que… mi ropa…esta mojada y solo tenia esta en el closet, además me gusta-dijo Danny sonrojado

-Es mejor que entremos o sino Lancer se enojara con nosotros-cerro Laura

-Si vámonos- exclamaron al unisonó

Entraron y en los pasillos Dash derribo a Danny con una jugada de futbol americano.

-¡vaya Fentonto no creí que estuvieras jugando pero es divertido hacerlo! Ja ja ja ja- golpeo la mano de Kwan y se alejo.

-¡SALVAJE!, ¿Danny te encuentras bien no te lastimo?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien ya estoy acostumbrado a esos buscapleitos, Laura te había dicho que tus ojos se me hacen bonitos-la chica se sonrojo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Sam no pudo contener sus celos y su furia hacia Laura pero ala vez se sentía mal, porque la rubia se estaba ganando los sentimientos de Danny por su actitud y no por su físico hasta creía que debería ser mas como ella

La popular paulina se sentía desplazada por la estudiante de intercambio y pensó que para regresar a su condición de chica popular tenia que demostrar que ella era mejor y como lo haría, seduciendo al chico fantasma y haciéndolo su novio, solo se preguntaba algo, ¿donde encontrarlo?.

Termino la escuela y los tres amigos salieron por que jazz se había llevado a Laura al centro comercial, pero alguien los seguía, era la chica ojiazul. Ya que sabia que Danny Phantom aparecía por alguna razón cuando un fantasma estuviera cerca de Daniel y sus amigos así que pensaba; "si los sigo el chico fantasma aparecerá pronto".

Se comenzó a escuchar una melodía de una flauta y el sentido de Danny se alerto, la tonada era tranquila y relajante.

-esa tonada la he escuchado antes, es algo raro. Mi sentido fantasma se alerto pero siento como si no quisiera atacarnos pero por si alguna duda ¡¡transformación!!-se volvió fantasma con los ojos de paulina viéndolo.

-¡¡No lo puedo creer Danny Fenton es… el chico fantasma!! Y esta loco por mi, esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Danny busco al fantasma que producía esa bella melodía, no era otro que Edward que estaba sentado en un árbol, levanto su rostro y dejo de tocar.

-¡hola Daniel! Gusto de verte y que dice mi querida hermanita-

-¿de que hablas?-

-se que anoche te la encontraste anoche y que te beso.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Es que yo también me la encontré anoche y casi la mando a la zona fantasma pero algo me detuvo. Ella y yo somos diferentes, mientras que yo uso ms poderes como ultimo recurso ella los usa de mala manera, pero anoche vi algo diferente en su rostro y me conto de u encuentro contigo. Pero no te confíes todavía te puede mandar a la zona fantasma permanentemente-

Su silueta comenzó a esfumarse cuando retomo los acordes de su flauta.

-¡rayos! Creo que el no es una amenaza después de todo, solo intenta encontrar a su hermana.-enseguida se transformo en humano

Sam y Tucker se acercaron a el sin observar todavía a su espía, la cual se escabullo y se dirigió a su casa para hacer un plan que culminaría en ser la novia de DANNY PHANTOM.

Continuara…

Así que si tienen un secreto muy escondido aguas. Yo soy Huachi-Sama y los leo después.

En el próximo capitulo, la cita que tenia Danny con Valerie se salió de control descúbranlo…


	6. Capitulo 5 La cita de Danny

Danny Phantom Danza de Corazones

El avance sigue espero que ya termine este fic para comenzar los otros que tengo en puerta y poder mostrárselos.

Y recuerden dejen reviews gracias a saQhra por las palabras que escribió me animo mas.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo disfruten

Capitulo 5 La Cita de Danny

Después del encuentro con Edward; Danny y compañía regresaron a casa de los Fenton, subieron al cuarto del ojiazul donde su closet estaba lleno otra vez de su ropa casual. El reloj despertador marcaba las 6:30 p.m.

-¡Cielos! debo apurarme iré por Valerie a las 8-dijo el ojiazul preocupado

-¿En serio vas a llevar a Val a una cita?-con el seño fruncido pregunto Sam

-¡Claro! Se lo prometí, además si aparece un fantasma ella lo neutralizara y podre descansar-

-¡Vaya!, hasta que tienes una buena idea-completo Tuck

El timbre sonó y Jazz se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta una silueta familiar estaba ahí era Paulina vestida mas coqueta que de costumbre.

-¿Disculpa esta Danny?-sonrió

-Claro pasa, ¡Danny te llaman a la puerta!-

El chico salió de su cuarto y se topo con Laura que se estrello con el y el ojiazul de un movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos, observo sus ojos algo raro pasaba sentía que se estaba enamorando de ella.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-sonrió el chico

De pronto un estruendo se escucho y Danny bajo corriendo por las escaleras, Jazz yacía tirada en la sala y la puerta con un boquete enorme. Salió a la calle y su sentido fantasma se alerto y un disparo cayo justo a su lado, levanto la vista para ver a…

-¡SKULKER!-grito el chico

-¡Bien chico fantasma la cacería empieza y la carnada es…!-mostro a Paulina- Ven por ella si te atreves-

Se impulso y salió volando, el chico se transformo en fantasma siguiéndolo, después de una persecución de unos cuanto kilómetros arrojo a su carnada y el halfa se fue en picada para salvarla. Skulker puso su mirilla sobre Danny, pero antes de disparar el héroe brillo y se duplico lanzando un ectorrayo contra el cazador que se desequilibro, el peliblanco saco el termo y encerró al fantasma, mientras tanto el otro salvaba a la popular Paulina de una muerte segura.

-¿Esta bien señorita Paulina?; un momento ¡me duplique!... ¿Cómo lo hice?-dijo confundido.

El otro Danny le entrego el termo y se fundió con él otra vez. Paulina estaba despertando de la inconsciencia

-¿Qué paso?, Danny me salvaste- sin decir agua va, (N/A: como decimos en México) lo beso intensamente, el ojiverde la retiro

-¿Qué le sucede señorita Paulina por que hizo eso?-dijo confundido

-No me engañas Daniel Fenton-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Lo se todo Daniel, seque eres el chico fantasma. Ahora bien sino sales conmigo esta noche les diré a todos quien eres-

-¡No lo hare!, no me importa si lo dices o no, ¡adiós!-

Se fue volando de ahí dejando el orgullo de la chica quebrado por su amor platónico. Volando sobre la ciudad observo que el reloj del parque marco las 7:00, se dirigió a casa. Se hizo intangible para atravesar la pared de su cuarto y paso al closet directamente, se cambio ahí mismo por un atuendo mas formal, oyó como sus amigos discutían.

-Sam ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-

-¡Yo no soy muy expresiva en ese sentido, además todavía no estoy segura de cual es este sentimiento que tengo!- Danny abrió la puerta del closet

-¿De que hablan?- y salió

-¡DANNY!- grito Sam sorprendida- no te oímos entrar-

-Tengo que decirles algo paulina sabe que yo soy el chico fantasma, no se que vamos a hacer amenazo con decirle a todos lo que soy-

-¡Ese es un problema grande viejo!-

-Aunque Paulina es una lerda, me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta-

-Tengo que apurarme a ir por Valerie, le pediré a mama que me lleve-

-Ve con cuidado Danny-dijo Sam

Danny bajo a la sala donde estaba Jazz con una bolsa en la cabeza y sus padres reparando la puerta gruñendo por los malditos fantasmas.

-Jazz ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo su hermano preocupado

-¡claro!, espero que Paulina este bien-

-Lo esta, mama podrías llevarme a casa de Valerie es que tengo una cita con ella-

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno te llevare per antes tu ¡PADRE! Te aconsejara en la cocina-

-¿ah? ¡Si!, vamos Danny-pasaron hacia la cocina-te quiero decir que no te guíes por las hormonas, piensa bien las cosas antes de hacer cualquier cosa usa tu razón, si amas en verdad a esa chica díselo directamente ahora ve-

Salió de la cocina y su madre ya lo esperaba en la camioneta, se dirigieron a la casa de Valerie que vivía en los suburbios y llegaron pasados unos minutos.

-Te veo dentro de 2 horas ¿esta bien?-dijo la madre de Danny

-OK-

Nervioso Danny se acerco a la puerta del edificio y toco el timbre, en el intercomunicador se oyó la voz de Val que dijo que bajaba enseguida. El padre de Val salió y vio a Danny.

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿tu debes de ser Daniel?-

-Si soy yo señor Gray-

-Ok, quiero que estén aquí a las 10, ¿me harías ese favor?-

-Claro, así será señor- en ese momento val salió con una falda roja, blusa blanca y su cabello sujeto con una tiara "cada vez es mas difícil pensar en una sola chica" pensó Danny.

-¿Adonde piensas llevarme Danny?-

-A… ¿me dijiste Danny?- dijo sorprendido

-Si, ¿Qué esta mal?-

-¡No es nada de eso!, estaba en un dilema si llevarte al cine o al parque de diversiones ¿tu que decides?-

-no lo se, quiero divertirme contigo… vamos al parque de diversiones-

-¡Vamos entones!-

Tomaron dirección hacia el parque, algunos minutos y ya estaban ahí, el chico se adelanto para comprar las entradas y una nota de guitarra eléctrica ataco, el ojiazul salió volando mientras Val levanto la mirada para observar a Ember, el se incorporo viéndola pero había lago raro por que su sentido fantasma no se había alertado

-¡Vaya, vaya! Ya cambiaste de chica ¿que paso con la gótica?, eso no importa lo importante es que no me estorbaran- giro el boto al corazón y Valerie salió corriendo, Danny al no ver a nadie se transformo y a chica salió con su traje de cazafantasmas.

-ustedes no entienden pero ahora los sacare del camino-toco la nota y salieron ráfagas de corazones que el chico repelió con una burbuja pero la chica las recibió de lleno y al primero que vio fue a Danny dando el efecto del hechizo.

-¿Cómo pudiste escapar?, no importa esta nota o la podrás detener- giro el botón nuevamente y salió una nota directamente al ojiverde golpeándolo y transformándolo en humano al instante, la chica no lo podía creer.

-Ahora- giro el botón a la posición anterior y toco el acorde soltando una carcajada, casi lego al chico pero una barrera lo protegió y un sonido de flauta se escucho.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Tu música es muy molesta, mi nombre es Edward-interpreto otra melodía y frente a Ember se abrió un portal que la succiono-Danny ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Salvándote, ¿no se nota?-Edward se desvaneció en el aire

Valerie se acerco al chico, sequito la capucha y siguiendo el poder instintivo del hechizo de Ember se arrojo a sus brazos.

Continuara…

Awwwwwww. Que lindo espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que me excedí en las palabras los leo luego esta bien

Próximo capitulo habrá una forma de quitarle el hechizó a Val, de donde vino Edward y Cristine descúbranlo


	7. Capitulo 6 La piedra de los sueños

Danny Phantom Danza de Corazones

Ya tengo mas reviews que me hacen seguir en la lucha ahora pondré más capítulos y ya termine los otros fics en borrador claro esta pero estarán disponibles al momento en que termine de pasar este. Iniciemos en la aventura abróchense los cinturones y viajemos.

Capitulo 6 La piedra de los sueños

Valerie se acerco al chico, se quito la capucha y siguiendo el poder instintivo del hechizo de Ember se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Danny dime que no es cierto, que no eres el chico fantasma, ¡DIMELO Y TE CREERE!- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Valerie!… la verdad… es… que… yo…-lanzo un suspiro- ¡Si, yo soy Danny Phantom!

El corazón de val comenzó a quebrarse en dos partes una que quería aniquilarlo y otra que lo estaba amando.

-Ahora estoy confundida pero deshagámonos de este incidente y terminemos esta cita ¿quieres?-

Y Danny no tuvo otra idea que seguir. Tomo los boletos y avanzaron a la feria, comenzaron por la montaña rusa, se divertían mucho mientras el hechizo iba aumentando el amor de Val hacia el ojiazul poco a poco. Terminaron con la rueda de la fortuna y el chico sintió algo al momento que ella tomo su brazo.

El tiempo nada tardo en acabar, había que regresar a casa, así que el ojiazul llevo a Val hasta la puerta del edificio, pero antes de que él tocara el timbre ella impulsivamente lo beso, con sorpresa en sus ojos el chico la separo de su rostro.

-Valerie esto no esta bien, tú tienes un hechizo en realidad no estas enamorada de mí-

-La verdad Danny, desde lo que paso en el ejercicio de Teslaf comencé a sentir algo lindo por ti, pero no me atrevía a decirlo por pena-

-Entonces si eso ocurrió contigo, la vez que Ember me hechizo ¿yo también pude haber tenido un sentimiento oculto por Sam?-en ese momento llego Maddie por su hijo

-¡Mi pequeño es hora de irnos!-

-¡Esta bien!, adiós Val y no te preocupes revertiré el hechizo de Ember- esto ultimo susurrado

Danny subió a la camioneta, observo los ojos de Val irse al suelo y entrar a su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita cariño?-pregunto la madre curiosa

-¡Bien!, me divertí mucho y además ella es una linda chica- y su rostro se torno melancólico

-Me alegro de que te hayas divertido ahora volvamos a casa-

-Si, será lo mejor-

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente a su habitación, mientras que Maddie se quedo un momento más. Entro a su recamara y busco el archivo de Ember en su computadora, cuando por fin lo encontró busco su ubicación en la zona fantasma. Se transformo y se hizo intangible para bajar al laboratorio, abrió el portal y entro. Voló por la zona hasta que encontró la puerta de la rockera, era una puerta parecida a la del cuarto de una adolescente; con unas letras de "No entre", posters de estrellas de rock y un símbolo de radioactivo. Abrió la puerta y en su interior se encontraban varias guitarras destrozadas flotando, enfrente un escenario donde estaba sentada la fantasma.

-¿Ember?, lamento lo que sucedió pero me podrías decir exactamente ¿Cómo funcionan tus hechizos?-

Ella levanto el rosto y en verdad lloraba, su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos rojos.

-Me has vencido tantas veces que ya me canse y si crees que te diré lo que me preguntas esta muy equivocado-

El chico fantasma tomo una guitarra nueva giro el botón hasta el corazón y toco una nota, de la cual salieron muchos corazones, contra la fantasma quien no reacciono-

-¡Tonto!, yo no siento amor por ti así que no puedes hacerme nada… oops- y se sorprendió al ver que le había dado la clave al enemigo

-Entonces aquella vez que me atacaste yo tenia un sentimiento por…- abrió grandes los ojos- ya tengo lo que necesitaba, ¡gracias!- y salió volando

Viendo el reloj que era temprano se dirigió al portal de Plasmius, al verlo salió y observo a Vlad dormido en un sillón con un libro en su regazo, lo tomo con sumo cuidado y lo leyó.

"El mago que encerró a los fantasmas mas poderosos se llamaba Noah Mington. El pendiente que les quito era llamado como la piedra de los sueños la cual poseía el poder de conceder cualquier deseo, creada en la zona fantasma por una antigua genio llamada Desiree. La forma en que funcionaba era que si alguien pedía un sueño este se cumplía cuando cerraba los ojos. Pero en el caso de los hermanos McLone durmiendo se transformaban en humanos o fantasmas y como pasa con algunos sueños no podían recordar lo que habían hecho en la forma anterior a la que cambiaban"

Vlad despertó y vio a Daniel, el cual asustado entro en el portal, después recupero la razón y salió a hablar con el.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías encontrado más información?- dijo el chico

-Trate de hacerlo, pero cuando llame me dijo Jazz que habías salido con una chica-

-Si, pero ahora eso no es importante, ¿ya encontraste donde puede estar la piedra de los sueños?-

-Si esta destruida, lo hizo el mago antes de morir-

-Creo que seguiré con mi plan original- se puso en posición de volar

-Por cierto Daniel, con esto acaba nuestra tregua, ya pague que me hayas sacado de esa burbuja, así que espero volverte a ver para "jugar"-dijo con voz malévola

-Yo también esperare ese día- y entro al portal

-Y será pronto Daniel, muy pronto- lanzo una carcajada que se oyó por su mansión.

Con esta información volvió hacia Amity Park, subió a su cuarto sin hacer ruido y vio a Laura en la cocina preparando un bocadillo nocturno y siguió, entro y se transformo, cambio sus ropas por una pijama y se fue a dormir sin pensar lo que le esperaría el día siguiente.

Continuara…

Vlad no es bueno ni por que sea 10 de Mayo (frase celebre inventada por mi) solo busca su beneficio. Fue un gusto que me leyeran hasta hoy (tienen aguante) los leo luego

Próximo capitulo la venganza de una chica despechada puede ser la peor cosa en el mundo, incluso peor que tomar vino adulterado descúbranlo


	8. Capitulo 7 El secreto de Casper High

Danny Phantom Danza de Corazones

Una chica despechada, un secreto que conmociona al mundo y un chico que no se detiene ante nada. Mézclenlos y tenemos el siguiente fic.

Capitulo 7 El secreto de Casper High

Otro día mas había comenzado el sol daba sobre la casa de los Fenton y Danny dormido en su cama. A su recamara entro Laura un poco sospechosa y sin decir nada grito para despertar al ojiazul, el se levanto sobresaltado y la chica solo rio.

-¿Sabias que eso aquí se considera como invasión de espacio personal?-

-¿No me digas que te asuste?, eres un bebe. Baja a la cocina tu mama me dijo que ya estaba el desayuno- salió cerrando la puerta tras ella

-¡Ya voy!-dijo el chico con desgano

Tomo su ropa y se cambio, salió y bajo las escaleras. En el comedor ya estaban todos y sus padres aclararon su garganta.

-Oiga chicos tenemos una cita importante así que tenderán que tomar el autobús a la escuela-dijo Maddie

-Pero no se preocupen estarán bien, vámonos amor teneos que llegar antas de las 7:00-dijo el regordete naranja tomando a su esposa

-¡Genial! Otra vez por autobús y aun me preguntan por que odio el trabajo de mis padres.-comento Danny

-¡Apúrate! O llegaremos tarde, ¡flojo! -dijo su hermana disgustada

-No llegaremos tarde además ¿para que quieres llegar a la escuela? -hablo la chica rubia

-Anoche me llego un e-mail anónimo donde decía que será revelado un secreto que ha estado oculto por mucho tiempo en la escuela-

Inmediatamente a su mente de Daniel vino la idea de la despechada chica ex popular, Paulina. Todos terminaron el desayuno y salieron hacia la parada, el autobús llego y al subir algo lleno de terror al chico, estaba lleno y todos y cada uno de los que conocía hablaban del correo misterioso, algunos hasta impreso lo tenían. Avanzo hasta el final donde había tres asientos, Danny se sentó y Laura se coloco a su lado, vio la cara de Danny y lo abrazo, a lo cual Danny respondió tranquilizándose. Algo había en la mirada de Laura que le era conocido.

Llegaron a las puerta de Casper High y se observaba una manta que decía "El secreto de Casper High revelado, te espero a la hora del almuerzo no faltes, Atentamente Paulina". Ya no le quedaba duda al halfa, esa chica despechada lo haría añicos con solo decir su secreto. Sam y Tucker que esperaban al chico se acercaron.

-Laura me acompañas creo que ellos tienen que hablar-

-Ok, te veo después Danny-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se alejo con la pelirroja

-¡Danny corres peligro aquí!- dijo la gótica

-Si viejo ahí se encuentran los hombres de blanco y además tus padres, al parecer también fueron notificados- cerro el moreno

-Esa era la cita que tenían. No tengo otra opción que enfrentarlo- decidió firmemente

Entraron y a Danny se le escapaba de vez en cuando un poco de intangibilidad era tanto el estrés que sus poderes estaban descontrolados. Val se acerco a los chicos y vio al halfa preocupado.

-Por favor trata de calmarte sino te descubrirán-

-Si tratare-

-¿Desde cuando le hablas así a el dime?-

-Desde ayer que descubrí que es mitad fantasma y además de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el y tu chica gótica no me lo quitaras-

-Yo… no quiero quitártelo, el solo es mi amigo-

-Por favor cálmense las dos, Val ya te dije que lo que sientes por mi no puede ser es el hechizo de Ember-

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- ahí estaba la quimera, la arpía, que con solo decir unas cuantas palabras podía llevar al exilio a Daniel, la monstruo llamada Paulina.

-Si no te retractas, te dejare la cara como cuaderno de raya- dijo la morena

-Es tu ultima oportunidad Fenton se mi novio como el chico fantasma o sino revelare tu secreto-

-¿De que secreto hablan?- apareció Laura tras de ellos

Esto se había complicado en sobremanera esto ya no se trataba de un desacuerdo de dos chicas por obtener al halfa sino esta vez eran cuatro.

-Decide Daniel ¿a quien eliges de todas nosotras por novia?- exclamo Valerie

-Es que… no se déjenme tranquilo- corrió hacia el gimnasio y se transformo a la vista de Laura, ahora era una mas compartiendo este secreto

Se hizo intangible y voló al área de calderas donde nadie, a excepción de el, tenia acceso y se puso a pensar, todas tenían sus cualidades. Sam era inteligente, Laura muy bonita y sencilla, Val tenía un algo que hacia mella en su voluntad y Paulina aunque fuera en este momento la mala del cuento era muy atractiva.

-¿Que hare? Si me equivoco en mi elección tal vez acabe hecho trizas sentimentalmente o peor aun exiliado del mundo por ser un mitad fantasma, como desearía que esto no estuviera pasando-

Mientras tanto en la escuela la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo entre las chicas que querían ser las novias de Danny, inclusive Sam había entrado en el juego ya era demasiado de guardar sus sentimientos para ella debía decírselos al chico.

Llego la hora macabra del almuerzo Danny apareció disfrazado con unos atuendos que había tomado del club de teatro, estaba extremadamente estresado tomo el almuerzo e instintivamente se volvió invisible y regreso a la visibilidad en un instante. Tuck lo observo de lejos se había alejado de Sam ya que en el momento en que se encontraba era insoportable.

-Danny ¿eres tú?-

-¿Tuck?, si soy yo-

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡No estoy bien!, mi secreto será revelado y cuatro chicas pelean por ser mis novias, además de que no puedo decidirme por una-

Las chicas se acercaron unas a otras sus miradas, parecían las de lobos queriéndose destrozar unas a otras. Se sentaron en una mesa donde esperaron a que llegara el chico fantasma. Los padres de Daniel entraron al comedor seguidos por los hombres de blanco y detrás los maestros guiados por la curiosidad. Paulina desesperada se levanto de su asiento y comenzó hablar.-

-¡Alumnos, padres, maestros, agentes del gobierno!; hoy en este lugar será revelado uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la escuela Casper High-

El halfa miro a la chica con angustia, todos ansiosos por oír el secreto. Los Fenton mordiéndose las uñas, los hombres de blanco con su seriedad acostumbrada y los maestros desesperados.

-El secreto mejor guardado es que…-

Continuara…

Ja ja ja ja ja ja, que dijeron que se los iba a decir pero es predecible lo que pasara después o… no

Próximo capitulo desenlace de esta historia, los leo luego.


	9. Capitulo Final Rey de los fantasmas

Danny Phantom Danza de Corazones

El Capitulo Final de esta historia disfrútenlo, como yo lo hago escribiendo

"El secreto de la felicidad no esta en hacer siempre lo que se quiere, sino en querer lo que se hace. León Tolstoi"

Capitulo Final

Rey de los Fantasmas

-El secreto mejor guardado de la escuela Casper High es…-

De la nada un portal fantasma se abre y salen los fantasmas conocidos por Danny y algunos que no conocía, sus enemigos y sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Laura

Los hombres de blanco y los padres del chico se pusieron en guardia pero sus armas desaparecieron al momento de que unas notas de flauta comenzaron a sonar, era una tonada triste que levanto al halfa y desapareció el disfraz, los fantasmas se arrodillaron ante el.

-¡Salve al rey de los fantasmas!-dijeron al unisonó y del portal salió Edward

Una corona apareció en el aire y se coloco en la cabeza de Daniel transformándose en fantasma al momento que toco su cuerpo. El asombro en todos los presentes se dejaba ver los padres del chico no lo podían creer, Edward dejo de tocar y se acerco al ojiverde.

-¡Danny ya no tienes por que vivir en este mundo de humanos!, ven a la zona fantasma con nosotros donde ya eres rey con mis poderes a tu servicio, mi hermana ya decidió regresar con la condición de que tu lo hicieras convertido en rey y lo voy a cumplir. Ya no habrá portales, y todo el mundo olvidara que exististe-

-¿Cómo?, así que me usas para atraer a tu hermana, cambio de opinión eres como los otros fantasmas, ¡egoísta!, me gusta estar aquí; ¿Por qué habría de irme?-

-Tu secreto fue descubierto y ahora eres rey ¿que no es suficiente?-

El fantasma tomo la flauta, la acerco a sus labios y el halfa lanzo un ectorrayo contra el.

-Veo que aun no lo entiendes, será mejor y nada te molestara-dio un giro y esquivo el rayo.

Danny observo a su alrededor, como lo veía la gente; algunos con odio, con amor, con angustia. "¿Tal vez deba aceptar?" el chico pero un momento después una tonada relajante inundo el ambiente, era la caja de sueños que había sido abierta por Jazmine, todos los fantasmas cayeron al suelo dormidos al igual que Danny quien se transformo, Edward cayo al suelo y brillo para convertirse en humano, era un chico menudo con ojos azules y cabello castaño llevaba puesta la misma ropa que de fantasma.

-¡No puedes ser posible esto!- dijo el ahora humano

-No te preocupes no sufrirás mucho- un hombre con una túnica había entrado

-¿Tu?, ¿eres el maldito mago que nos encerró?-

-No, yo soy su descendiente mi parecido es mucho pero ahora yo no los mandare a la zona fantasma los lanzare al silencio al igual que a tu hermana no es así… ¡Laura! -mirando a la chica de intercambio

-¿No se de que hablas?-

-Se de que hace tiempo tu ganaste el poder de recordar lo que hacías en tu forma fantasma al igual que en tu forma humana e innatamente tu hermano también gracias al vinculo de mellizos-

-¡Maldito!, si es cierto yo soy Cristine y no dejare que nos mandes al olvido-dijo la muchacha poniéndose en guardia en ese momento Danny recupero a consciencia

-¿Hermana?, ¿de verdad eres tu?- dijo confundido Edward

-Tierno reencuentro pero es hora de eliminarlos de este plano- saco un dije con una piedra en forma de escarabajo.

-¡La piedra de los sueños!- dijo Cristine

-PIEDRA DE LOS SUEÑOS TU QUE LOS CONTROLAS CONCEDEME ESTE, QUE ESTA CHICA Y SU HERMANO DES…- un rayo verde lo golpeo y la piedra cayo a los pies de Cristine.

-¡Déjalos en paz!- dijo el halfa con la mano extendida

Cristine tomo el dije y comenzó a hablar

-PIEDRA DE LOS SUEÑOS TU QUE LOS CONTROLAS CONCEDEME QUE MI HERMANO Y YO SEAMOS HUMANOS DE NUEVO- pero la piedra no tuvo ningún cambio

-Ja, un deseo por persona esa es la regla, así que- extendió sus manos y un brillo blanco cubrió a los hermanos y el mago se fue acercando.

Danny voló lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo el amuleto y lanzo u ectorrayo al mago.

-Pero yo no estoy en la reglas, ahora es mi turno. PIEDRA DE LOS SUEÑOS QUE CONCEDES LOS MIOS ESTE ES EL MAS PRECIADO, QUE TODO VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD, ANTES DE QUE ELLOS LLEGARAN, QUE VUELVAN A SER HUMANOS Y TU DESAPARESCAS PARA SIEMPRE-

La piedra se ilumino, comenzó a cuartearse y antes de que se extendiera el brillo Edward se acerco a la piedra y deseo que todos olvidaran menos ellos. Antes de que cumplieran los deseos Sam se acerco a Danny y lo beso.

-Danny hay algo que quiero decirte. Yo te…-

La luz se intensifico cubriendo a todos sin dejar que terminara la frase de la ojivioleta y el amuleto se rompió regresando el tiempo hasta la mañana en que Danny se levantaba hacia algunos días atrás. Nadie recordaba excepto dos chicos, Cristine y Edward McLone, que salieron con nuevas vidas tras el letrero de la ciudad que decía "Amity Park un lugar para soñar".

FIN

Si alguna vez se han hecho la pregunta entre que capítulos esta ambientada esta reseña se los responderé, es una semana antes del capitulo del Rey Pariah. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me soportaron este fic y además a aquellos que creyeron en mi, ¡gracias mil! y nos leeremos en otros fics de mis series favoritas hasta entonces Huachi-Sama se despide.


End file.
